Don't Touch My Girl
by Kiribunny101
Summary: Rima bumps into Kirishima one day, while waiting for Nagihiko. How would he react to Rima's encounter with Kirishima? RimaHiko story.


**Woot first story! This is written as a birthday gift to my two best friends. Boring summary, but the plot is more interesting so read on! Please excuse me if I made any mistakes or rushed the story, because I'm a new writer. Thank you for reading, and please subscribe for more stories in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Peach Pit, so I don't own Shugo Chara.**

"Wait out here, okay?"

I nodded, and Nagihiko went inside the store. Settling onto a bench, I took out my phone and looked through some photos of me and Nagihiko. Boy, we took a lot of pictures over the two years we've been dating. A small smile formed on my face. Two years huh… My thoughts was about to float over to our first meeting when a voice interrupted me.

"Mashiro-san?"

Nagihiko's done that fast? But wait… he doesn't call me by my last name. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see. Kirishima.

He stared at me wide-eyed. "Mashiro-san…," Kirishima whispered. The way he said it, you'd think he just saw an angel or something. I scowled at him.

"Fuyuki-kun," I said crisply.

There was awkward silence after that, with Kirishima gaping at me. I crossed my arms. "Well, aren't you gonna go away?" I snapped.

"No, I came here to see you. Being away from you these past five years was torture. Please forgive me, Mashiro-san," he grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch my girl."

We both turned around to find Nagihiko, holding a paper bag and glaring icily at Kirishima. I quickly pulled away my arm and ran over to Nagihiko. He put a protective arm over me and continued to glare at Kirishima. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled and his frown turned into a smile.

"How have you been doing, Fuyuki-san?" Nagihiko asked warmly.

Kirishima seemed to be taken aback by the sudden personality change and took a step backwards. "Wh-what?" he stammered. Then he regained his posture put on a polite smile as well.

"Ah, I've been doing fine. How have you been doing, Fujisaki-kun?"

"Yes, I've been fine. I heard you moved to France five years ago?"

"Yes, I did. My parents have to move there, because you know, business and all that stuff."

Nagihiko nodded. "And I see you're back now?"

"Yeah. I'm only going to stay here for a while though," Kirishima shyly glanced at me, "I just wanted to pay Mashiro-san a visit."

"Oh, Rima?" Nagihiko asked curiously.

"Yes. And I see you guys are on good terms, with you calling her without honorifics," Kirishima pondered. He cast a glance at Nagihiko's arm that was over my shoulder.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Yes, yes we are. Maybe even more than that," he winked at me.

Kirishima narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I didn't say anything," Nagihiko's eyes widened in innocence. Oh boy, here comes the mischievous Nagihiko that I know and love.

"O-okayyy…," Kirishima said suspiciously. He cleared his throat. "Where was I? Ah, Mashiro-san, I came here to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I didn't know that," I said sarcastically.

Kirishima gave me a confused look. Clearly, this guy didn't get sarcasm.

"Anyways…I came here to well, get you back," Kirishima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Nagihiko raised his eyebrow in an amused way. "What do you mean by that?"

Kirishima heaved a sigh. "Remember in 6th grade when I confessed to her? She ended up rejecting me because we were too young," he turned to me, "But we're not too young anymore, aren't we? Please accept me now, Mashiro-san."

I looked into his pleading eyes and felt very sorry for him. Back when Kirishima confessed to me, I was still confused about everything. With my parents' constant fighting and school life, I hardly have time to deal with romance.

Then Nagihiko came. He made me slowly fall in love with him, but I didn't want that to happen so I forced myself to hate him as much as I could. That worked out for a while, until Nagihiko asked me out. I had simply told him no, even though I secretly wanted to say yes. Hearing my answer, he just smiled and said it's alright.

After that, our relationship became strained and awkward. We barely fought anymore, just a few words here and then. My feelings for him still didn't go away though. I really wanted us to be normal again, even if we fight all the time. I had never told Amu or Yaya about my encounter with Nagihiko, since they'll just go crazy and be no help at all.

Then two years later after Kirishima moved away, I couldn't take it anymore and ran to Nagihiko's house. I broke down into tears, releasing all my feelings that I kept locked into my heart. Nagihiko seemed surprised, but pulled me into a hug, telling me that everything's going to be fine. I finally told him the five words that I've been meaning to tell him these past few years.

_"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."_

"Mashiro-san?"

"What?" I snapped back to reality. Kirishima was staring patiently at me, waiting for my answer. Nagihiko just stood beside me, also waiting to see what I was going to do next.

"No, I can't be your girlfriend."

"What…?" Kirishima's face drooped.

"No, I can't be your girlfriend, because I'm already taken."

Kirishima looked crestfallen. "What? By who?!"

I looked at Nagihiko, wanting back-up. He got my signal and straightened his posture.

"Well isn't it obvious by now?" he gave a triumphant smirk at Kirishima.

Kirishima's mouth dropped open, and closed and opened again like a fish. Then he turned to Nagihiko and gave him a glare as sharp as a needle.

"How could you?! I confessed to her first, so it's unfair how you could have her! I deserve her!" Kirishima shouted angrily. His eyes were practically in flames.

But Nagihiko didn't twitch at all. "Geez, you make her sound like a doll. And I guess Rima just chose me instead of you. It doesn't have anything to do with fairness, right? What do you say, Rima?"

"He's right, Kirishima. I'm sorry, but I don't have any feelings for you."

Kirishima sighed in defeat, and the flames were extinguished. . "Al-alright," he said, his face resembling a sad puppy. He gave one last glance at me and Nagihiko before scampering off.

"Whew, finally he's gone," Nagihiko laughed.

I giggled. "Yep, although I feel kind of guilty."

Nagihiko pretended to look hurt. "You mean you don't want me as your boyfriend anymore?" he gasped.

"No, of course I want you as my boyfriend!" I hit his shoulder playfully.

Nagihiko grinned. "I knew you'd say that."

I leaned onto his shoulder. "You know, Nagihiko? I love you."

Nagihiko planted a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you too, Rima. Never forget that."

**I managed to write this in two days, so I won't be _too _late for my friends' birthdays. XD  
Thanks for supporting me, HopeWithinDarkness and Golden dragon of the skies! ****You're the best-est friends ever (counting Sara too)!**


End file.
